


The present

by mxvious



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x11, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, I want it to be more, but can be more, my babies are so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxvious/pseuds/mxvious
Summary: A little story about how Killer Frost bought the board for Caitlin... because I found it hilarious to think about her going out in public to do so :)





	The present

She had been in several stores already, quickly losing patience and starting to give up hope on finding what she was looking for. Five school equipment and crafting shops but no plastic board. It was supposed to be a gift for Caitlin - an apology for breaking it earlier that day. She had been angry that her better half was looking for a cure of metahuman powers. And because she is a persona built from those powers, it would mean that if Caitlin took it, Killer Frost would disappear. She tried to get rid of her and even though she said she wouldn't use it on herself, Frost couldn't help but worry. How easily the mind can change. One day, Caity could spontaneously decide to take it and there would be no going back. It would be as if Killer Frost never existed. Who would make sure Caitlin is safe? But Ralph assured her that it wasn't that way. The brunette needed and loved her just as much as Frosty did. She was her world so she had to apologize to her and make up for her little mistake. And that meant having to ignore the weird glances she got from the citizens and the stuttering from the cashiers. On the other side, it was great to know she had such a charming effect on others.

So here she was, the sixth store today. It was slowly getting dark so she had to hurry up. Determined, she went up to the cashier. Better to ask first and save time instead of wasting time looking for it to perhaps no avail. The cashier looked up from his newspaper. He quickly got up from his chair, stumbling backwards and almost tripping over his chair. That brought a little smile on Frosty's face. She cleared her throat which made the cashier look up at her. "Hay sweetie. I'm looking for a transparent plastic board. You got one?"

The man straightened up and started playing with his hands while also trying his best to hold eye contact. "Ye-Yeah, we have one left. It's um it is in the back...". Words could not describe how happy Killer Frost was to hear those words from the man. She nodded and quickly went over to grab it. It looked just like the on she well... broke this morning. With a smile, she rolled it over to the checkout, all the time being watched by the blond man.

"How much is that?", she asked. How much she wanted to just take it and run but she was an honest citizen know and could not do such a thing. And Caity would like to hear from it, she would be mad, Frost would have to get an apology gift again and the circle would start again...

"Y-you can take it".

She must have misheard that. "I'm sorry, what?"

"You are a hero to this city. You can just take it without paying as a thank you for all that you have done for this city...", he braced a smile.

Frosty gave him a confused look but then smiled back. He was being nice and giving her something for free. How lucky she was.

"Put a ribbon on it".

 


End file.
